Four Little Words
by MercifulGrace
Summary: Pfft, it's just for little words. How hard could it be?"..."Very." SoulXMaka one-shot


A/N: Hey there! Well I haven't been updating lately and a few months ago I got into Soul Eater (a really awesome anime/manga I might add) so I thought I'd get off my lazy butt and write a one-shot about my favorite pairing, SoulXMaka (also awesome lol). Anyway hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT OWN ****Soul Eater. Got it? Good!**

**--**

"Maka?" Soul asked as he gazed into his long time partner and girlfriend's, Maka Albarn, eyes.

"Yes Soul?" she asked, placing her fork down to return the gaze.

"Will…you…will you…" he stammered then mentally kicked himself. _'Come on Soul, get it over with!'_

"Soul?" Maka asked, her green eyes showing confusion and worry over her partner's behavior.

"Will you," he started taking a breath, "pay half of the check?" and once the sentence was out the death scythe wanted to beat his head against the table for his cowardice.

"Oh, um, sure," the scythe meister responded, rummaging through her purse for some bills. Soul just stared at her, the last five minutes replaying in his mind.

'_Crap!'_

--

"Damn man, you suck at proposing!" Black Star yelled, then hung his head back as he burst into laughter. Opposite of him on the sofa was Death the Kidd, giving him an annoying look, and Soul, who was scowling and the ground at his feet.

It was the day after Soul and Maka's date and while Maka was having an all girls' day out, Soul invited his two guy friends to his apartment to discuss his recent failing at attempting to 'pop the question' to his meister.

"Can't you be more considerate?" Kidd asked, "Proposing isn't an easy task."

"Pfft, it's just asking four little words. How hard could it be?"

"Very," the scythe replied, still scowling at the floor. True, the man could handle 99 kishin souls, 1 witch soul, his insane teacher whose hobby was literally dissecting, a cat with magic powers whose little to no clothing at all body could cause him to die from massive blood loss, and the most dangerous of all: his meister's deadly Maka Chops! But when it came to asking four little words, well let's call that an EPIC FAIL!

Black Star rolled his eyes, but the shinigami nodded in agreement.

"It's true. For most people, they just assume their loved ones will say yes. They don't think of the negatives. For all they know the person they ask could say no. Once that happens everything becomes awkward and eventually ends bitterly; true love nevermore."

Soul's eyes widened in realization. Honestly, he was just too chicken to say the words, but now he's got something new to worry about. What if Maka said no? Then would everything be awkward and end bitterly?

"That's what was worrying you, wasn't it Soul?" Kidd finished waiting for his friend to agree with him.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but thanks for that in my head, Kidd." Soul said sarcastically, the scowl deepening while Kidd stared in disbelief and Black Star fell to the floor laughing.

After a minute, Black Star finally calmed down, "OK, ok, in all seriousness, I believe you should get some practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes," Kidd exclaimed, placing his fist in his hand as if he had an idea, "It's perfect. All you need to do if practice what you're going to say and do when you propose to Maka."

"But, how do I do that?" Soul asked just as he was abruptly pulled up by the blue-haired ninja.

"Don't worry buddy, for the great Black Star will help you!"

Soul didn't like where this was going, but for the sake of it he played along.

"Alright," Kidd said in a voice Soul figured as being 'motivational', "Now Soul, pretend Black Star is Maka, and you're just having a wonderful time together. Now, ask her!"

"Um, ok, uh, Maka-"

"Take her hands."

"What?"

"To make it more realistic."

"Oh, ok," Soul hesitantly took "Maka's" hands and cleared his throat, "Maka?"

"Yes Soul?" Black Star asked in a high-pitched voice Soul assumed was supposed to be Maka's.

"You and me have been partners for a long time, and over the years I've grown to love you as more than a friend. Maka, what I'm trying to say is, will you marry-"

"Hey Soul I'm back!" Maka's voice rang from the front door, cutting off what Soul was about to say. When she looked into her living room this is what she saw: her boyfriend's hands holding Black Star's, who was grinning from ear to ear holding back giggles; Kidd gazing upon the scene in amusement; and Soul's mouth half opened as if about to say something while his eyes looked at his partner with an expression Maka couldn't quite catch.

"Am…am I interrupting something?" she asked in a wary voice.

"Wait Maka, it's not what it looks like!" Soul exclaimed dropping the laughing ninja's hands from his grasp.

"Oh, well, ok then what _does _it look like?" she fired back. The death scythe swears he can feel her reaching for the book.

"Well, um, you see, it's like this um…"

'_Shit.'_

--

"I had a really nice time Soul." Maka said as she and her boyfriend walked through the park hand-in-hand.

"Yeah, same here."

It was the night after Maka encountered the boys and their little 'motivational-demonstrative-thingy' as Soul claimed it to be. Luckily, Maka didn't ask any further questions. Later, Soul decided to take action and ask Maka for dinner following a moonlit walk in the park, which she agreed to. Little did she know, though, that Soul wasn't going to end the night like this.

"Let's walk this way," he said leading her through a grove of trees and bushes.

"Why are we going through here?" she asked, not liking how the dirt and branches were likely to ruin her dress.

"You'll see," was his reply

He led her out of the mass of bushes into a clearing. Because it was dark, the only thing Maka could make out was the pond and the grinning moon's reflection bouncing off it.

"OK Soul, you've been acting odd lately. First you keep hesitating every time you ask me something, then I see you and Black Star doing whatever the hell it was you doing, now this. What's going on? I want the truth!"

But Soul didn't answer, instead he lifted his hand as if giving a signal, and just like that the trees surrounding them lit up, lighting up the area. Maka looked closely and saw that it was white Christmas lights illuminating them. On the ground, little spot-light-like objects lit up the grass, revealing different beautiful types of flowers. Everything was so enchanting that she almost didn't notice when Soul got down on one knee.

"Soul?"

"Maka, I love you. I've always had and I always will. I'll be there for you no matter what. Not just as your weapon, but as your lover," _'OK, it's now or never.'_

"Maka," he started, pulling out a velvet box and opening it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Maka was speechless. A hand flew up to her mouth as tears stung her eyes. Soul, taking this as a negative reaction, was about to store the ring in his pocket and apologize when he was tackled to the ground. It only took him a moment to process the fact that it was Maka who did it.

"Yes, Soul! Yes, I will marry you! I love you."

With that Soul grinned his toothy grin, slipped the ring on her finger, then gently placed his hand on both sides of her cheeks, wiping the tears away, and kissed her. The deed was finally done.

'_Yes!'_

--

Somewhere in the bushes, away from the sight of the two lovers, was Black Star and Kidd.

"Well that's done. Let's leave those two alone now." But the shinigami wouldn't budge.

"Oi, Kidd, let's go!"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"The…the bulb on the tree over there," he whispered pointing to a random Christmas light, a look of horror on his face.

"Hmm? What about it?"

"It's…it's BURNED OUT!" he yelled pointing at the bulb again.

"What?" The ninja asked, making sure Soul or Maka didn't hear them. When he looked more closely, he saw that it was, indeed, burned out. He rolled his eyes.

"Because of this monstrosity, the whole scene is ruined! The balanced is off! I must fix it I-Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Black Star had grabbed Kidd by the collar and was dragging him away from the scene. Of course, that didn't stop Kidd's complaining.

--

**A/N: There we go! Sorry 'bout the random ending just felt like putting a lil Kidd humor in here. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you'll review. Maybe in the near future I'll write more Soul Eater fics, but I'm a busy, lazy kind of person so whatever. Lol thanks for reading!!**


End file.
